An Unlikely Meeting
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: A young Nitian meets the Tickle Monster princes! Will disaster hit!


**A story by guestsurprise! Enjoy!**

* * *

Nitia was a member of Damus' court. She was young and inexperienced and definitely wanted to make the Nitian King happy. But now that Damus was trapped in chamber box, she was unsure of what to do!

"How can we free our king?" she thought as she walked through the wilderness and through their realm. As she was thinking, she heard laughing. Wondering where it was coming from, she looked and saw a few Nitians playing near a mudhole.

"That is unusual. Most Nitians never wander this far," she thought to herself. Now getting a closer look. But she noticed that they acted as if they didn't have a care in the world. They were treating the mud like a pool and diving in and out of it with ease. The realm had been hotter than usual so cool mud wasn't so bad! She then noticed that as some of them walked away for something, one of them dove in the deeper part and they got stuck! Her eyes widened as only their lower half was sticking out and their legs were kicking in the air comically.

"Uh oh! Looks like they could use a hand!" she thought, now running out to pull the poor fellow free. But she couldn't help but giggle as their legs kicked out and stretched in the funniest ways and their tail wagged helplessly in the air. "I'm coming!" she called. Once she was close enough, she tried to turn them over. But then she gasped as she saw that when she pulled one leg, the mud cleared and showed red skin and fur! "W-Wait! Nitians don't have red fur!"

Her gasp got caught in her throat as the being lifted themselves from the mud and wiped mud from their face. It was none other than Prince Jocu himself!

"Vivo! You didn't tell me that part of the lake was that deep! I could've been stuck for at least 15 more minutes! I…wait…you're not Vivo," Jocu said, now turning at the person behind him. Nitia screamed and took off, trying to swim, or waddle, as fast as she could out of the mud!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH LAUHINIAN!" She panicked. She knew she should have shown no fear, but if Jocu and his brothers defeated their king, she felt like she definitely had no choice but to run!

"Hey! Hey you! Wait a moment! Stop!" Jocu said, now following after her. Nitia tried to get to the banks, but she felt him grip her ankle and begin pulling her back. She turned and tried to claw at him, but he dodged. "Calm down. I mean you no harm Nitian."

"LET GO OF ME! YOU GUYS ARE NOTHING BUT TROUBLE!" The little Nitian girl protested.

"Oh? How so?" Jocu said, sounding completely amused.

"W-Well you kidnapped our king!" she huffed.

"We did not kidnap him little one. We simply put him in a place where he cannot do any harm," he said gently, now releasing her ankle. "Nitians and Lauhinians will never get along because we represent different things. But little one, you must remember that love and laughter are greater than any nightmare."

Nitia was about to respond, but she paused. She was told her entire life that evil and terrible things were the cause and root of evil. But for the first time, she was unsure. Damus raised her like his own, so technically she would be the Lauhinian brothers half-blood cousin. But because of their roots, neither part regarded each other as family.

"Prince Jocu, this can't be right. Causing nightmares brings us life." Nitia said.

"You are young and inexperienced Nitia, but causing pain to others is never the answer."

"It's not pain."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes of course. A nightmare cannot last forever; the beings that endure them will eventually wake up," Nitia said. Jocu could see she presented a point, but it was still nonetheless wrong.

"Nitia, I know that you are unsure, but remember what I have told you." Jocu said gently, now turning and leaving to be with his brothers. Because Lauhinians and Nitians had different kinds of energy, each preferred not to be too close to the other.

Nitia just shook her head and headed back to her people. Their kind would never see eye to eye.

Meanwhile in the chamber box…

Damus' eyes glowed dangerously. He was furious for Jocu trapping him in the chamber box.

"So this is how you want to play Jocu. I will fix you. Even if it destroys me to do it, I will make your very worse nightmare come true!" he hissed.

For there was one thing that could tear the entire Tickle Realm apart if it were to ever happen. Damus wanted nothing more than to take Jocu away from them. For Jocu was a direct descendant of the original Tickle Monster King. His genes were stronger in Jocu than any of his other brothers. If Damus could somehow take Jocu away from the realm and remove him as a protector, he and his people would be able to take over.

Would it be easy? Never! For King Lauhin the VI was still around and had power that still overruled his sons at the moment. He would never give up in a fight. BUT if his son was in trouble…would he perhaps gamble the throne to get him back? Who knows? If so, it would give a certain Nitian King the chance he was waiting for.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it!**


End file.
